powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Anime Warriors
Power Rangers Anime Warriors is an upcoming Power Rangers/Anime Crossover created by StarTeen2000 from FanFiction.net. This story involves five anime characters who come to Angel Grove to start their new lives become the newest team of Power Rangers after Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd were resurrected unexpectedly. This story is based on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the 2013 PR series Power Rangers MegaForce, mostly MegaForce because of the trading card theme. Synopsis After Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd have been mysterious resurrected, Zordon returns from the dead and finds five anime characters who just started their new lives in Angel Grove, California and give them new powers and weapons to fight the two veteran villains as the newest team of Power Rangers of all history. Characters The Anime Rangers The Anime Rangers are five anime characters who are given the power by Zordon to transform into the legendary Power Rangers with new weapons and Zords The Allies: *'Zordon'- An intergalactic being from the planet Eltar who returns from the dead and mentors the Anime Rangers. He has aided the Morphin Power Rangers, Zeo Rangers, and Turbo Rangers and now he has returned to aid the Anime Rangers. *'Alpha 5 '- The robot assistant of Zordon who was rebooted by Zordon's life energy. He usually works on the controls and mostly helps Zordon with the weapons and Zords. He is deeply loved by the Anime Rangers. *'Bulk and Skull': The two knucklehead buddies who bullied the original Power Rangers long ago, but after Astronema's defeat, the two went on their separate ways until the end of the Samurai series. Bulk currently works at the Youth Center and Skull visits most recently and are friends with the Anime Rangers. Their real names are Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch. The Villains *'Rita Repulsa': An evil space sorceress who was the former villain of the Mighty Morpin Power Rangers. was turned good after getting hit after Zordon's life energy, but now she has mysteriously regained her dark powers and is now planning to take over the Earth once again. *'Lord Zedd': The most fearsome villain in the Power Rangers history and the husband of the Rita Repulsa. Like Rita, Lord Zedd is very powerful and was the main enemy of the Power Rangers. He turned good, not to mention a human being after getting hit by Zordon's life energy, but soon regains his evil powers and plots on destroying the Anime Rangers and ruling the world. *'Scorpina': A human/scorpion hybrid who is the most ruthless minion of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. She is very loyal to her leaders and shows a lot of affection to Goldar, while sharing a rivalry with Prince Gasket. Scorpina soon begins to share a rivalry with Umi Ryuuzaki and Miaka Yuki. *'Goldar:' A humanoid lion clashed in golden armor and gifted with a sword and wings. He is one of Rita's most fiercest generals. Despite that he's the most fiercest warrior, Goldar tends to show a comedic side by being dim-witted at times. Goldar tends to share a rivalry with Alfred. *'Prince Gasket:' The first born son of the fallen King Mondo and Queen Machina and the older brother of the fallen Prince Sprocket. He was originally to become the next ruler of the Machine Empire, but since his father chose Sprocket, he held a bitter rivalry against him. He later joins Rita and Zedd to attack the Earth and now shares a rivalry with Alphonse and Tai (mostly Alphonse). The Arsenal Episode Guide Trivia Category:Series Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers: Anime Warriors